Cuando los copos de nieve caen
by Kula Diamond Neko
Summary: En ocasiones no valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos ¿podrá recuperarlo antes de que sea tarde? (CORREGIDO x3)


Los personajes de KOF no me pertenecen. En cursiva son los pensamientos de cada personaje.

**Cuando los copos caen…**

Las campanas resonaban mientras la pareja salía, ella era una dama realmente hermosa se le veía muy sonriente realmente radiante y frágil como una muñeca de porcelana con la piel muy blanca a no ser por ese notable sonrojo que se asomaba en sus rostro, iba acompañada de un alto caballero. Los copos de nieve caían lentamente marcando las huellas de la pareja dejando atrás el recinto donde se había llevado a cabo la ceremonia…

Tal vez era pura imaginación suya pero hubiera jurado que era una copia casi perfecta de esa hermosa niña de ojos carmesí que le quitaba el alma entre suspiros, se preguntaba si algún día él tendría la suerte de tenerla por el resto de su vida porque a pesar de todo sería la única a la que aceptaría a su lado y por qué no algún día llegar a llamarla su esposa, tocaba la guitarra lentamente mientras trataba de componer una canción susurraba lentamente cosas sin sentido no estaba inspirado hace tiempo se le dificultaba concentrarse respiraba pausadamente mientras fijaba su mirada en el techo blanco después de haber contemplado a esa pareja desde su ventana, no sabía que hacer después de todo solo era su amiga y también estaba el hecho de que

-K muévete es hora de ir al instituto no quiero que llegues tarde- esa era su hermana whip ocultaba sus verdaderos nombre por motivos de seguridad después de todo es difícil llevar una vida tranquila para ella ya que había sido nombrada recientemente teniente coronel.

Si fuera por K no perdería el tiempo en la escuela como solía decirle a su hermana sin embargo ella era bastante estricta y no dejaría que su hermano menor fuera un bueno para nada, es por ello que el trataba de escabullirse de su hermana y de sus planes de involucrarlo con el ejército.

Hace mucho que hubiera dejado los estudios e irse a cualquier lugar, en su mente nunca había tenido una meta en su vida o algún propósito esa idea era muy ajena a él o al menos esa idea la que tenía presente la mayoría del tiempo, pero aun así por extraño que parezca tenía una "debilidad", el famoso talón de Aquiles que cada persona por más dura que sea posee, si es que le podía llamar de esa manera y eso era lo único que lo ataba a esa ciudad además de hacerlo ir al instituto e involucrarlo en todas sus ocurrencias

-aaa K´ corre se nos hará tarde- una alegre chica de cabellos azulados lo tomaba de la mano para salir corriendo del aula mientras la campana del instituto anunciaba el termino de las clases, mientras el apenas pudo tomar sus cosas

-aarrrrrggg Kula más despacio- la chica iba como rayo por todos los corredores hasta que por fin se detuvo repentinamente frente una puerta provocando que K saliera impulsado directo hacia el piso, si no fuera porque puso sus manos enfrente se habría acomodado un buen golpe- arg eso dolió podrías ser más cuidadosa con lo que haces, ¿no crees?

-bueno tu podrías apurarte para llegar a tiempo para variar ¿no crees?- el chico se levantó un poco irritado, ella se le acercó para sacudirle la ropa- ves no pasa nada- comenzó a arreglarle el cuello de su camiseta, mientras el sentía como una leve corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda por tenerla tan cerca mientras fingía mirar al techo para que no viera su notable sonrojo- je je listo no queremos decepcionar a tus fans verdad- Kula le guiño un ojo, aun así K´ no sabía si reprenderla por su comentario o simplemente seguir disfrutando de que estuviera tan cerca - te hiciste un raspón por mi culpa quédate quieto- Kula buscaba algo entre sus cosas sacando un pañuelo morado con estampado de conejitos – déjame limpiarte – K estaba muy nervioso nunca había estado tan cerca de ella- ya casi termino, no es mucha sangre pero te pondré un bandita vale- la puso cuidadosamente deslizando su dedo en la mejilla de para que quedara firme la bandita, el solo miraba al techo sin atreverse ni siquiera a parpadear

- a K ¡Por fin! a tiempo, espero que Kula no te haya maltratado mucho esta vez- un chico se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa un poco forzada no le agradaba la idea de que esos dos estuvieran tan juntos

-jmmjmm, Kula esto no es necesario por favor hazte a un lado- le tomo la mano para hacerla a un lado quedándose con su pañuelo, le costó alejarse de ella pero no quería que pensaran mal se reincorporaba y trataba de poner su voz más seria- bien será mejor que entremos

Todos estaban reunidos al principio K no estaba muy convencido pero al final no se pudo negar a las suplicas de Kula, era el último año que estarían juntos antes de partir a la universidad por lo que hubo convocatorias para que una banda tocara en el último baile, Kula se emocionó mucho siempre había estado tocando en la banda escolar así que no dudo en reunir a los que según ella eran los mejores talentos de la escuela, así todas las tardes practicaban. K era el guitarrista principal, Iori en el bajo, Rock en la batería, Athena la vocalista principal y la pequeña Kula en el teclado y de vez en cuando como segunda voz en los coros.

Aunque en ocasiones era algo pesado por los desacuerdos que K tenia con Iori, Kula siempre actuaba como principal intermediaria en los conflictos conforme paso el tiempo estos se agravaron menos, además de que a su forma extraña y particular K terminaba divirtiéndose con las ocurrencias de la chica aunque no lo demostrara.

-gracias a todos por su esfuerzo esto ha sido todo por hoy- Kula agitaba la mano asomándose en la puerta del salón para despedirse de todos, al final se quedó con Rock y K para recoger todo- uff esto ha sido muy cansado pero hemos mejorado mucho verdad

-claro mi vida, pero no debes esforzarte tanto ya vienen los exámenes finales y no quiero que te enfermes o algo-se acercó a Kula le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios ponía sus manos sobre la cintura

Siempre era igual ver como la chica a la que amaba era la novia de su mejor amigo y todo porque no se animó a tiempo a decir lo que sentía por ella, cada vez que veía como se demostraban cariño sentía como si una parte de su alma se desquebrajara lentamente, en ocasiones cuando dejaba de besarla le daba la impresión de que Rock le estuviera echando en cara que era suya y en esta ocasión no era la excepción se volteaba a verlo con esa despreciable mirada altanera, quien sabe igual y solo era idea suya

-perdón K es que a veces cuando estoy con Kula se me olvida todo lo demás, jumm- carraspeaba la garganta un poco avergonzado mientras Kula soltaba una risita- bien nos vamos

Siempre iban juntos a casa yéndose por un pequeño sendero del parque para ser invierno era un día bastante cálido, pero aun así se podía ver todo cubierto por nieve, en esta época siempre tardaban en atravesar el parque ya que Kula amante del invierno y siempre insistía en tener peleas con bolas de nieve, no paraba de jugar con Howard en el camino y en ocasiones hacían largas pausas, a K disfrutaba ser solo un espectador le gustaba ver a la infantil Kula dando risitas, dando vueltas de un lado a otro arrojando bolas de nieve como si fuera el primer invierno que pasara en su vida

-vamos K juega con nosotros- gritaba enérgicamente mientras le arrojaba una gigantesca bola de nieve directo a la cara o eso creyó ella ya que pudo esquivarlo fácilmente- aa no tienes que ser tan serio siempre vamos- Kula había empezado a arrojar a diestra y siniestra bolas de nieve para darle en cualquier part no lo dejaría hasta lograrlo, sin darse cuenta habían estado así un rato dejando a rock a un lado mientras él los seguía cuesta arriba hacia la colina

-para .. basta kula- K esquivaba cada ataque de la chica mientras caminaba hacia atrás, la había tomado por una de las muñecas para hacerla parar– arggg tranquila –dijo antes de tropezarse con un tronco y había caído con Kula estaban muy cerca, K aun aturdido trato de levantarse sin planearlo rozo los labios de la muchacha, Kula movió los labios para tratar de decir algo, el solo cerro los ojos disfrutando del maravilloso accidente, Kula se levantó apenada y asustada antes de que rock que venía muy atrás pudiera ver algo se sacudió le dio la espalda a k mientras tocaba sus labios había sido su imaginación o había disfrutado su beso, fue rápido pero muy cálido

- aquí están, uff ya no tengo tan buena condición como antes, o ¿qué les pasa?, les comieron la lengua o de que me perdí, como sea Kula recuerdas que tenías falta de inspiración ven ahora es el momento perfecto para mostrártelo, nos disculpas un momento K no llevara mucho tiempo- sujeto a Kula por la cintura y tenía cierta mirada de desconfianza hacia K.

-ve mira hacia haya, no se nota a simple vista pero

-Oh! Es hermoso Rock acaso ese lugar es

-si, donde pasamos nuestro primer aniversario Kula sé que nunca lo habías visto en esta época y supuse que te encantaría más de ese paisaje invernal

K solo se dedicaba a verlos desde lejos, sabía que ellos dos se amaban y eso le dolía sentía como la oportunidad de estar con ella algún día se le iba de las manos, no se le ocurría peor dolor que ese pero el verla feliz le aliviaba un poco.

-vamos rápido corran, ya es tarde el último en llegar es huevo podrido K- dijo algo victoriosa después de que le dio un gran golpe en la cara con una bola de nieve a K haciendo que este se cayera aturdido, mientras ella salía corriendo al otro lado del parque

El tiempo transcurría normalmente, los días aburridos, los momentos felices que podía pasar junto a ella, ya cerca del fin de año en las últimas semanas de clase, de repente dio un giro muy brusco y vio como Kula cambiaba en una forma negativa se mostraba cada vez más enojada e insegura incluso más apagada de pronto dejo de hacer las actividades que solía hacer juguetear por ratos, no asistía regularmente a sus actividades extra (pintura dibujo y solo dios sabe que mas), canturriar canciones para ella misma, incluso dejo los ensayos de la banda, esta situación irritab lo entristecía a hasta cierto punto. K fingía el no saber qué le sucedía, por su parte Rock no estaba mejor que ella sus dos únicos amigos estaban bastante tensos.

Hoy era uno de esos días si no fuera porque la maestra de pintura "atrapo" a Kula antes de que se fuera corriendo a casa después de clases, no hubiera entrado a clase pero de todas formas lo hiso con el mal humor que ya tenía desde hace días en especial cuando uno que otro maestro se le acercaba para averiguar que tenia

-bien chicos se ha acabado la clase espero que sus trabajos finales queden pronto- la maestra recorría el salón mientras daba un ligero vistazo a los trabajos de sus alumnos- dejen el caballete así por favor revisen la lista para ver a quien le toca limpiar todo nos vemos la próxima semana- se acercó muy curiosa a ver el trabajo de un chico que extraordinariamente estaba muy concentrado tanto que no parecía escuchar lo que la profesora decía – wow eso es muy bello K quien es la del retrato, o ya veo jeje- la maestra dio una risita traviesa mientras codeaba a K mostrándole una mirada de aprobación, ya que jamás había visto al chico mostrar tanto empeño en hacer algún trabajo en especial si ese reflejaba un evidente interés hacia cierta chica- por cierto espero que no te moleste quedarte con Diamond

-eh? Quedarme con ella- K salió de su transe vio de reojo a Kula, por alguna razón se le vino la vaga idea de que le estaba insinuando que literalmente "se quedara con ella o fuera a por ella" finalmente pedirle que fuera su novia negó con la cabeza mientras aparecía un leve sonrojo- a que se refiere

- jeje por favor al parecer Kula quiere adelantar su trabajo puedes limpiar el salón junto con ella me preocupa un poco cuídala bien me tengo que ir por favor cierren el salón, adiós

K se acercó a Kula mientras la veía extrañado ya que normalmente siempre que pintaba algo se le veía la mirada relajada junto con una bella sonrisa, pero en cambio ahora estaba con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio tallando violentamente el pincel contra el lienzo, estaba dando pincelazos descuidadamente a el paisaje que tanto trabajo le costó hacer, se agacho para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura y- sabes si sigues así lo vas a romper, sabes ese pobre cisne de ahí no tiene la culpa

-solo estoy tratando de darle sobras pero realmente no soy buena en ello… tal vez tenga razón y soy una buena para nada – agacho la mirada triste y frustrada

K no sabía cómo animarla se veía muy decaída en estos dias- o vamos no esta tan mal veamos qué te parece si en vez de hacer eso lo ponemos por aquí tienes que fijarte en qué dirección va la luz no puedes poner sobras por todos lados

-claro que si- lo miro y le saco la lengua

-bueno si, pero no se ver bien mira qué te parece así

Kula al ver la expresión nerviosa de K cuando pensó que la había hecho enojar por su ultimo comentario le hiso gracia, le salió una pequeña carcajada, K por fin después de 2 semanas pudo contemplar esa hermosa sonrisa- gracias – le dio un beso en la mejilla- será mejor que recojamos todo se hace tarde- se levantó y comenzaba a guardar las pinturas mientras K recolectaba los pinceles en un frasco, después de un rato ya casi terminaron fueron a lavar los pinceles ambos estaban muy callados K quería terminar rápido ya que si llegaba una vez más tarde a casa la que se armaría con Whip, lo hacía muy rápido

- es así como quieres jugar Dash

- eh de que hablas- kula le salpico toda la cara con un gran chorro de agua- hmp.. cual es tu – puso sus manos para protegerse antes de que le salpicara una vez más- oye que te hice- miro bien a la chica la había salpicado todas las mangas con pintura cuando descuidadamente limpiaba los pinceles sin darse cuenta donde caía el agua , aun asi no se dejaría tan fácil habían empezado a juguetear salpicándose agua uno al otro como si fueran niños pequeños, para él era un placer verla sonriendo de nuevo, quedaron completamente empapados antes de irse a casa

-toma no quiero que te enfermes- le ofreció su chaqueta a la chica que era la más empapada de los dos

-no te preocupes estaré bien así- le dio una sonrisa mientras contemplaba el rostro de K y este le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación mientras le volvía a ofrecer su chaqueta mientras miraba a otra dirección- bueno está bien si tu insistes, gracias

Salieron por fin ya estaba oscuro así que decidió que tomarían la ruta corta para llegar a casa pasando por el parque- a dónde vas

-yo no quiero volver a pasar por ahí si no te importa me iré por la otra calle nos vemos mañana K- ella camino hasta perderse entre las calles oscuras, K entendía que ella no volver a donde ocurrió el incidente con Rock y avivar los recuerdos..

-flash back-

Por primera vez K llegaría a tiempo a clases, había tenido insomnio la mayor parte de la noche se hartó de intentar dormir así que se fue demasiado temprano iba caminando muy lento por el parque miro hacia el gran reloj de la plaza y molesto se dio cuenta de que llegaría 2 horas antes a la escuela así que decidió recostarse entre unos arbustos que rodeaban a un fuerte frondoso árbol se recargo contra él, mientras veía como sus ramas se agitanaban con el viento por alguna razón eso le dio sueño.. fue muy tranquilo hasta que empezó a escuchar algo quería seguir durmiendo pero no pudo se rodó, abrió los ojos fastidiado y al fin entre los arbustos diviso la causa de todo el alboroto no podía escuchar claramente pero se podía ver la cara de angustia de la chica y la expresión furiosa del chico

-cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir Rock , ¡EL SOLAMENTE ES MI AMIGO!

-a si claro por eso eres tan amable y cariñosa con el- Rock se había guardado durante mucho tiempo ese sentimiento de inseguridad y celos que se habían desatado ante los rumores de algunos mal intencionados compañeros

-pero de que hablas vamos lo conozco desde el jardín de niños es como un hermano para mi

-o si claro un hermano crees que soy idiota o que – decía con un notable tono despreciable y sarcasmo

-pero es que yo jamás te he dado motivos Rock, nunca he entendido porque siempre me acusas de estar con otro chico, vamos tu sabes que solo son mis amigos, desde que somos novios no hago más que estar junto a ti todo el tiempo y

- a a claro siempre la excusa de que por mi culpa ya no sales con tus amigos, que ya no tienes vida por mí ,por favor Kula ya hemos hablado de eso

-pero Rock solo son ideas tuyas cálmate, que te sucede como sospechas de K si es tu mejor amigo

-BUENO SUPONGO QUE PREFIERES SU "AMISTAD"-sarcasmo- A MI , ¿NO?, SABES QUE SERÁ MEJOR QUE HASTA AQUÍ LO DEJEMOS, YA NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE VER CONTIGO- lo grito tan fuerte que fue lo único que K pudo escuchar claramente de toda la conversación

-pero rock… ¡ESPERA!- lo dijo con la voz quebrada, mientras Rock le daba la espalda, Kula se había quedado estática por la repentina decisión de Rock era común de él que de vez en cuando le diera un ataque de celos la mayoría lo hacía en tono de broma, ¿pero de K?,

- YA NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE VER CONTIGO- al oír eso Los ojos de K se abrieron repentinamente, que había sido tan grave para tratar a la chica así, cuando por fin se fue Kula puso sus manos sobre sus labios para callar los sollozos que se avecinaban, pequeñas lagrimas salían opacándose la hermosa mirada carmesí, K no se movía se mantenía casi petrificado en ese lugar para evitar que la chica se avergonzara, cuando por fin se calmó un poco limpio sus lágrimas dio un gran suspiro- esto… no es el fin del mundo.. ¿verdad? yo.. estaré bien- susurro mientras caminaba hacia otra dirección pasando muy cerca de K sin notar su presencia

-bueno supongo que busca con que animarse- pensó al ver a la chica tan cerca de un puesto de helados que lo superaría rápido después de todo era Diamond Miss positiva o alguna vez dijo eso en forma de broma para hacer reír a K, sin embargo ella había desaparecido, ese día no se apareció Kula por la escuela

_fin del flash back-

Desde entonces ya no era la misma perdía la paciencia fácilmente, era más brusca de lo normal incluso hacían bromas de su actual cambio

-¿PERO QUE? DEMONIOS, ¡ESPERA!- fue corriendo tras de Kula tal vez no parecía un barrio peligroso pero su fama era otra, por fin la alcanzo- no te vayas así , sabes que te puede pasar algo- caminaba detrás de ella volteando a todos lados como si esperara un ataque

-Y ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA? yo ya no tengo a nadie a quien realmente le importe, lo he perdido todo y lo sabes soy una tonta pensé que después de superar lo que le sucedió, a Candy, ella no se lo merecía pero esos malditos tuvieron que violarla y después asesinarla de esa forma en este sucio vecindario, me costó mucho trabajo asimilarlo y seguir con mi vida ella era la única hermana que tenía, el único familiar cercano después de todo Foxy solo me viene a ver en raras ocasiones si no fuera obligatorio estoy segura de que no lo haría, pensé que pensé que Rock siempre estaría a mi lado que todo estaría mejor pero no fui una estúpida incrédula y me he quedado sola…

-kula, ¿pero qué estás diciendo?-se había puesto a llorar enfrente de él tapando su bello rostro y volteando a otro lado para que no la viera así, K no sabía porque se apenaba si él sabía perfectamente lo que le había sucedido con el pasar de los años y como había encontrado consuelo en los brazos de Rock aun así no pudo evitar mostrar debilidad ante ella acercándosele para abrazarla, tomo su barbilla para mírala directamente a sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas – sabes perfectamente que tú eres lo más importante para mi - Kula alzo la mirada sorprendida sus rostros estaban muy cerca sus alientos chocaban y- K sabes yo gracias, yo también te quiero y eres importante para mí, sabes he buscado la forma de olvidarlo o al menos llegar a quererle menos, él ha venido antes a pedirme que volvamos pero simplemente no puedo y si me vuelve a hacer daño y si desconfía de nuevo , no creo que el vuelva a ser parte de mi vida - K cegado por la repentina esperanza de tener algo juntos , se le rompió el ultimo hilillo de cordura que tenía, sin pensar en las consecuencias beso a la chica en un tierno, delicado y caluroso beso, la abrazo muy fuerte mientras sentía como las pequeñas manos de Kula se aferraban a su espalda, era como si ese contacto entre ellos fuera instintivo y se aferraban a él como si fuera lo único que los atara al mundo, K había perdido el control ante el dulce contacto de la chica y su repentina forma de corresponderle el beso, presionaba más su cuerpo contra el del chica el beso se tornaba más ansioso, desesperado, lagrimas comenzaban a llenar el rostro de la chica se separó de ella con miedo de lo que podría ocurrir pero solo sintió como el rostro de la chica se hundía en su pecho para soltarse en llanto de nuevo, se separó de el

-lo siento yo no puedo K- salió corriendo hacia su casa aun así K la siguió aún estaban en un tramo muy peligroso- AHHHHHH- el pulso de K se aceleró más al oír el grito de la chica la cual se había acercado a la calle más oscura del lugar, temiendo lo peor K se preparó está listo para soltar su mejor golpe al idiota que le hubiera hecho daño a la chica cuando..

-duele.. mucho- la chica trataba de levantarse con dificultad se había torcido el tobillo, K no dudo de tomarla entre sus brazos y cargarla hasta llevarla a su casa. Al principio pensó que escucharía protestas, pero ambos permanecieron en silencio todo el camino, la chica se acurrucaba más en el cuerpo de K sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, escuchando el palpitar agitado su corazón, al llegar a la puerta de su casa la ayudo a entrar para llegar hasta su habitación y le reviso el tobillo

-espero que te sirva, no soy muy bueno pero esta curación temporal debe servir prométeme que iras con un médico- esperaba la respuesta de la chica que estaba en posición fetal con la cabeza recargada en sus rodillas, no se atrevía a ve este lo entendía pero también lo entristecía- ya me voy, cuídate espero que vayas a clase mañana sabes estamos en último año y espero que no te quedes en la preparatoria- sabía que se había tomado demasiadas libertades pero no pudo evitar ese impulso, puso su mano sobre su cabeza y empezó a alborotar su cabello al tener su atención tomo su mentón jamás había visto a la chica con tal sonrojo y brillo en sus ojos ese tipo de mirada nunca la había sido dirigida a el, pero por miedo a arruinar la situación de nuevo le dio un beso en la mejilla- cuídate por favor, te.. quiero- salió de la habitación-yo también K- la chica di un ligero susurro avergonzada pero k ya estaba cerrando la puerta de la casa y cruzo la calle para por fin llegar a la suya.

K se encontraba recluido en su habitación sin lugar a duda Whip había perdido su toque para los castigos, supuso que dejar a Kula en su casa la tranquilizo un poco eso o que tenía demasiados asuntos como para preocuparse por él. Recostado en su cama mirando el techo buscaba en su mente como fue que se le ocurrió la gran idea de animarse a besarla, tantos años y ahora que la ve dolida y confundida se atrevía a ir a alterarla más, si lo pensaba bien no era la primera vez que tenía esperanzas de una relación con la chica, los recuerdos lo invadían de nuevo sumiéndolo en un profundo sueño recreando dentro de él los hecho que ocurrieron años atrás…

Era un típico descanso o recreo como quieran llamarle.. chicos de todas las edades practicando algún deporte, otros almorzando, o haciéndose maldades o bromas unos a otros, los típicos grupos de chicas se juntaban para platicar un rato, unas más que nada para comentar las intimidades y secretos o rumores que habían y como siempre había uno que otro chico que se separaba del montón para observar la jungla en la que se había convertido el patio de la escuela y K Dash era uno de ellos, a sus 14 años no era muy social pero lo intentaba por cierta chica que decía que no debía ser tan amargado, tal vez no era tan alegre y vivaz como ella pero al menos intentaba hablar, pero por ahora estaba ahí parado viéndola desde lejos riéndose como de costumbre con el par de urracas de sus amigas, no todas le caían bien y hablando del rey de roma esa Rose Bernstein había aparecido (él prefería alejarse en cuanto llegaba) era una chica muy pesada y mimada haciéndole pasar malos ratos a casi todas sus amigas y él se preguntaba como Kula seguía juntándose con ella.

-Ya vamos no hagas el cuento tan largo, dinos ¿quién es?- Rose había empezado con sus molestos interrogatorios y no dejaría de intimidarla hasta que diera la respuesta

- bueno es que yo

-vamos todas haremos lo mismo, pero tú tienes que comenzar

-bueno él es

¡A KULA LE GUSTA K!, ¡A KULA LE GUSTA K!- se oyó por todos los pasillos la chillona voz de Rose gritando a todo pulmón la noticia, Kula tenía el rostro del color de un tomate no podía creer lo indiscreta que era se suponía que eran amigas, corrió tras de ella y le salto por detrás para taparle la boca con las mano, además de tener éxito en que guardara silencio tiro a la chica cayéndose de cara dejándole uno que otro raspón, esto no le gusto para nada al director puesto que la familia señorita Bernstein daba muy buenos donativos a la escuela dejando castigada a Kula limpiando hasta tarde. Por fin la escuela iba a cerrar y los alumnos se retiraban ella salía cansada, avergonzada y algo triste con un montón de ideas en la cabeza y si K lo había oído como lo explicaría, bueno obviamente negando todo y si no le creía, si eso llegara a arruinar su amistad y no se volvían a hablar, que pasaría si…

-por fin, aquí estas ya era hora sabes no te puedo esperar para siempre

-K.. yo este- _que tonta como lo he olvidado, nos iremos juntos a casa ahora que Foxy ya no vive conmigo…_

- ven ya es tarde- la situación se volvía algo tensa no decían nada y esto le preocupaba a Kula normalmente siempre bromeaban de camino, bueno.. K lo hacía a su modo sarcástico y especial- estas muy callada hoy ¿qué pasa?- lamentablemente para Kula la noticia había llegado a el no solo por Rose sino por varios entrometidos y la verdad aunque no lo aparentara lo mataba de curiosidad

-he yo es que-_ seguro el no sabe nada,es bueno que sea antisocial a veces-_ estoy cansada por lo de hoy

- si ya veo perseguir a Rose por todos lados y limpiar debe tenerte agotada- lo tenía cansado tanto rodeo haci que porque no ir al grano

-a veo que te contaron.. es Rose jeje es muy rápida y

-y ¿es cierto?

-bueno yo..- necesitaba una salida rápida, no quería asustar al chico, K veía su rostro agachado y sonrojado

- si es cierto- la respuesta directa de la chica lo sorprendió gratamente pero… no estaba listo, ni para asimilar la respuesta, ni declarársele aunque fuera la oportunidad perfecta se apartó un poco esclareció su voz

-ya veo- caminaba más aprisa delante de la chica, mientras ella sentía como daba un vuelco su corazón, no quería perderlo de esa forma

-K espera no me has dejado terminar.. Claro que me gustas siempre me, has gustado como amigo- K paro decepcionado, mientras que sentía que unas pequeñas manos le rodeaban el brazo, recargo su cabeza y siguieron caminando

-ah… tú también me gustas Kula… como

Despertó de golpe, como se había olvidado eso esta había sido la segunda vez que ilusionaba con una oportunidad creada solamente en su cabeza, tantos años y aun así nunca se dio algo entre ellos al menos de la forma que esperaba, después de andar en círculos y sentirse mal por lo que el interpreto como el rechazo definitivo de Kula, quería ayudarla, quería verla feliz de nuevo aunque sabía que él no podría ser el que estuviera junto a ella, esperaba que lo fuera aunque sea en brazos del chico que ella amara de verdad y ese era..

-Rock tienes un momento…

Al principio la charla fue difícil aunque de cierto modo tenían una amistad sabían que había mucha tensión por cierta chica peliazul, Rock no era tonto sabía que todos los detalles y atenciones que tenía hacia Kula no podían ser por un simple amor fraternal, después de unas cuantas frases hirientes de Rock hacia K, con la idea de que era un roba novias y que por esa razón Kula había rechazado su propuesta de volver por segunda vez en la semana, después de darle unos buenos golpes a Rock y el ganarse los suyos también terminaron tendidos en el pavimento, cosa que les dio gracia ya que por una pelea se habían conocido se levantaron y empezaron la plática de forma más calmada al ver que las intenciones de K eran buenas Rock le conto todo

-hmp… de verdad eres un idiota, aunque no me creo que te allá dejado ahí parado con un ramo de rosas Rock- este ofendido le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos pues se notaba que a K le hacía mucha gracia como lo rechazaron por segunda vez- ya vamos tampoco es para que me mires asi, pero pensé que tenías más experiencia con las mujeres don juan, tengo una idea

-pero que dices si tu no ligas con nadie, aunque debo de admitir que siempre tienes chicas tras de ti lo cual no me explico ya que siempre eres un cretino con ellas, en fin cual es el plan

- mmm he estado trabajando en algo.. pero supongo que a ti si te servirá pero no esta terminado así que tendrás que ayudarme

-de que se trata

-necesitaremos más ayuda, nos vemos luego- ignoro los llamados de Rock y corrió hacia cierta pelimorada que iba a entrar al parque

- athena puedes tienes un momento-

La pelimorada estaba muy sorprendida después de todo no es como si le hablara a muchos y menos si era mujer- que sucede- dijo con un poco de miedo

-necesito que me ayudes en algo se trata de Kula, ha estado muy extraña últimamente y necesito que me ayudes a reconciliarse con Rock

-¿Qué?.. estás loco pero él fue el que decidió dejarla de ninguna manera ya le ha hecho demasiado daño

-vamos ella es demasiado terca para admitirlo pero de verdad lo extraña y estar así solo le hace más daño- le sorprendió la respuesta de la chica después de todo ella solía ser siempre amable y amigable con todos, pero aun la siguió tratando de convencerla no importando las veces que se había negado

- aja, no entiendo porque tanta insistencia K no es como si le hubiera salvado la vida o algo así

-pues en realidad si

-he pero como

-es una historia larga pero ya que quieres saber, se remonta la época en la que era un niño

Yo siempre fui un niño solitario puesto que mi madre había muerto en la noche de mi nacimiento, mi padre era un estricto militar y siempre me guardo rencor viéndome como el culpable de la muerte de mi madre así que siempre fue muy duro conmigo, volviéndome más amargado que ahora hasta que llego ella, se había mudado a la casa de enfrente junto con su hermana Candy y su débil madre Diana era una mujer muy enfermiza pero amable y dulce como Kula ella empezó a hablarme para que fuéramos amigos, con mucho esfuerzo de su parte lo fuimos, llego el día en que falleció su madre dejando solas a sus hijas ya que su padre las había abandonado hace tiempo, y sabes realmente me sorprendió que a pesar de amar a su madre con todo su corazón no se deprimiera seguía tan linda y alegre, nunca supe cómo le hiso para enfrascar todo su dolor pero supongo que el consuelo por parte de su hermana le ayudo mucho ellas eran muy unidas como siempre se quedó con su tutora actual Foxy , pero entonces sucedió el fatídico día un crimen más se había cometido en los barrios bajos de South Town una chica más había sido asesinada y violada

-que horror pero eso que tiene que ver con

Esa chica era la hermana mayor de Kula tenía 15 años cuando sucedió y esto la desmorono por completo, además Foxy había dejado solas porque creyó que Candy con mayoría de edad recién cumplida podría hacerse cargo de todo y Kula jamás la ha perdonado porque considero que para Foxy la muerte de Candy y que el criminal no recibiera su castigo le era realmente indiferente, ella se sentía sola y completamente abandonada fue la primera vez que la vi deprimida y sabes lo peor es que no pude hacer nada para consolarla, incluso hay rumores de que trato de suicidarse los cuales resultaron ciertos si Rock no la hubiera detenido ese día en el puente ella ya no estaría con nosotros no sé que como la habrá convencido pero él sabe también que es perder seres queridos y tener un lazo importante con ellos, gracias a el Kula volvió a ser la chica que conocemos ahora y le estaré eternamente agradecido por ello

-o ahora entiendo

Y sabes esta vez no me quedare de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada por ella no quiero sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento e impotencia, sé que no es lo mismo que perder a una hermana pero, ellos son muy unidos y quiero ver su sonrisa de nuevo, además ella ya no se me acerca mucho desde que

-ya entiendo y dime cual es la parte en la que te diste cuenta de que estas completamente enamorado de ella y donde piensas decírselo

-no sé de qué demonios me hablas- trato de decirlo con su tono más convincente pero tan obvio era sus sentimientos hacia Kula, siguieron en una discusión que iba en círculos mientras tanto

Kula había seguido el camino por el parque sabía que ya no había nadie que cuidara de ella, su vida se tornaba aburrida y triste sumergida en la monotonía de ir a la escuela y de ahí a la casa solo para salvar sus materias, miro hacia el frente y para su sorpresa K estaba en una.. "calurosa" conversación con Athena se veía que estaban discutiendo o algo pero por alguna razón Athena reía mientras K estaba.. Estaba sonrojado- _valla por fin encontró a alguien-_ pensó la chica molesta aún estaba confundida por el beso que resibio de el para luego encontrarse con esa escenita de Athena tomándolo por el brazo y diciéndole que era una ¿ternurita?, Kula sentía una extraña en el pecho que no sabía cómo interpretar, ¿rabia, enojo, sentirse engañada,- _celos?, por favor celos no claro que no, no es como si sintiera algo por el después de tanto tiempo, no es como si ese beso reviviera mágicamente mis sentimientos hacia el, simplemente no me gusta que juegue con mis sentimientos, que solo quiera estar conmigo por lastima vamos era una mujer despechada pero me valoro, además somos amigos de la infancia ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA DISFRUTE SU BESO!- _En la cabeza de Kula había una batalla contradictoria de lo que sentía por su querido amigo o hermano o lo que fuera tratando de dejar eso a un lado pero siempre aparecía en su cabeza.

Por fin llego el ultimo día, se haría un baile de graduación le había costado mucho trabajo sacar a Kula de su casa y arreglarla para ir al baile con la excusa de que todos los participantes de la exposición de pinturas debían asistir, que era obligatorio y no sabía que otras mentiras mas por fin llegaron al salón donde se exhibirían las pinturas

-ya basta , Athena déjame tranquila ya estoy aquí que más quieres de mi puedo entrar por mi cuenta- abrió la puerta y frente a ella había una hermosa pintura del retrato de una mujer en traje de novia los detalles era impresionantes

-se parece mucho a ti verdad

-no sé de qué hablas ella realmente es hermosa quien lo habrá pintado debe estar muy enamorado de ella

-vamos Kula cuantas chicas de cabello azul hay en este mundo es obvio que eres tu

Curiosa por el comentario de Athena se acercó a ver si había una firma del autor, después de todo no solo eran pinturas de su clase y la idea de que podría ser de Rock se le cruzo por la mente, pero nada, solo había un rastro de un trazo extraño pero no se podía leer bien- bueno me voy ya hice acto de presencia así que nada más me retiene en este lugar, adiós Athena que tengas una linda noche

-Vamos espera al menos quédate a oir una canción conmigo de la banda ganadora no seas mala- no le dio tiempo de contestar ya que la chica se lanzo sobre ella poniéndole una venda en los ojos llevándola entre los pasillos

-Ya Athena por que tanto misterio, aaa puedo al menos quitarme la venda de los ojos- ya llegamos ya puedes hacerlo estaba en primera fila frente al escenario toda la banda estaba reunida pero no era la ganadora

Rock estaba frente al micrófono como vocalista, K tocaba el bajo y hacía de segunda voz mientras los demás tocaban los instrumentos, Athena le sonrió- Espero que lo disfrutes..

Rock- se que no fuimos la banda ganadora pero he pedido un permiso especial para estar aquí esta noche, quiero dedicarle esta canción a alguien especial que esta entre el público, de verdad lo siento y te extraño mucho espero que algún día volvamos a estar juntos como antes - la música empezaba a sonar todos se miraban entre si confundidos ya que no sabían a quien se refería después de las palabras de Rock, mientras que algunas chicasno le quitaban la mirada a los cantantes..

R- Puede que no sea el momento correcto.. puede que yo no sea el correcto pero hay algo acerca de nosotros que quiero decir

K- porque hay algo entre nosotros de todas maneras

R-puede ser que yo no sea el correcto.. puede ser que no sea el momento correcto

K- pero hay algo acerca de nosotros que debo hacer.. algo así como un secreto que compartiré contigo

R- te necesito más que a cualquier cosa en mi vida… te necesito más que a cualquier cosa en mi vida… te extraño más que a cualquier cosa en mi vida, te amo más que a cualquier cosa en mi vida

Kula no dejaba de verlo fijamente es como si todo se hubiera quedado todo estático en ese momento, estaba totalmente sonrojada… rock no era del tipo de personas que haría algo así él siempre fue reservado, ella sabía que rock había convivido la mayor parte de su vida con hombres crecido en un mundo donde no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar en este tipo de situaciones es por eso que a veces era inseguro y la celaba demasiado. Al terminar bajaron del escenario con dificultad ya que muchas chicas se habían acercado a hacer preguntas y asediarlos

-Felicidades por tu graduación Kula

-he. A gracias K- hace mucho que no cruzaban palabra, ni siquiera se saludaban desde aquel beso

-perdóname pero necesitaba hablar contigo, sé que no debí hacerlo y que no pude ayudarte en nada yo.. espero que puedas ser feliz de nuevo

-no te preocupes K, yo ..

-podemos olvidarlo para que te sientas mas cómoda, en fin solo venía a despedirme sé qué esperas a Rock

Kula lo abrazo, cerrando los ojos con algo de miedo no quería que su amistad terminara de esa forma- K yo quiero que seamos amigos siempre y – K correspondió el abrazo beso su frente y sin que se diera cuenta metió un sobre en la chamarra de la chica- adiós mi querida Kula

-¿he?- K había desaparecido entre la multitud, trataba de buscarlo pero de pronto fue iluminada con un reflector - quería hacer esto de otra forma pero aquí va, ¿Kula te casarías conmigo?- toda la multitud volteo hacia ella esperando ansiosos su respuesta

-bueno este yo.. – tomada por sorpresa y rodeada por chicas que podrían matarla por su respuesta.. como saldría de esa, Rock se aproximaba hacia ella, su corazón palpitaba mas rápido

-es que yo bueno…- Rock la tomo sus manos, se arrodillo y le mostro el anillo..- esto es muy repentino- como había hecho el destino que para que algo que había vivido en múltiples fantasías se volviera un evento confuso en el corazón de la chica, amaba a rock pero.. y K.. el tenia a Athena ¿no?

K contemplaba a lo lejos a la chica, sabia perfectamente su respuesta así que no hacía falta escucharla, se marchó de ahí sabía que había hecho bien en reunirlos pero nunca se puede evitar ese dolor ante el hecho de una amor no correspondido.

_En ese momento pude oir algo en mi interior, por un instante pensé que era mi corazón, pero no, el corazón no se rompe, pero después entendí que se habia roto mi esperanza y se estaba escapando por mis ojos tibia y salada**_

No quería ver más o que hicieran después era asunto suyo, tenía muchas emociones encontradas en ese momento pero lo más importante es que su hermosa niña de cabellos azules volvía a ser feliz como antes.

La vida de Kula retomaba su curso acostumbrado, sin embargo seguía preocupada no había vuelto a ver K desde hace días no siquiera volvía a su casa, no fue hasta que se vio un camión de mudanza en la casa de K y fue a averiguar, solo se encontró con Whip que estaba muy ocupada

-¡TENGAN CUIDADO CON ESO ES FRAGIL!

-Whip que es esto van a cambiar de muebles verdad, no se irán donde esta K porque no me ha dicho nada- trataba de no llorar frente a la militar la cual estaba confundida pero eso explicaba la repentina decisión de K- ya entiendo

-entender que

- era muy bueno para ser cierto pero que se le va a hacer

-¿feliz?, explícate

-K decidió unirse a la milicia por fin, después de tanto tiempo pensé que lo hice entrar en razón y que haría algo de provecho y no se la pasaría todo el día con esa guitarra solo, pero no al parecer solo es un pobre chico despechado o con decepción amorosa

-donde puedo encontrarlo

-ahora debe estar en la estación de trenes, el suyo sale a las 12:30 y

Kula salió a buscar un taxi, subió con algo de desconfianza pero ya no importaba ya era muy tarde, creía que no llegaría estaba muy nerviosa y de printo se dio cuenta que tal vez no traía dinero busco en los bolsillos de su enorme abrigo saco el primer papel que sintió y

-¿una carta?- abrió el sobre con cuidado- es de K pero cuando…

Para mi querida Kula.

Puede ser que yo no sea el correcto, pero hay algo acerca de nosotros que debo hacer algo así como un secreto que compartiré contigo

Disculpa que te diga esto hasta ahora sé que estoy siendo un imprudente, se que te confundo demasiado pero no podía irme sin antes decirte esto pero, Te necesito más que a cualquier cosa en mi vida… te amo más que a cualquier cosa en mi vida, espero que te allá gustado la canción que ayude a componer para ti , no te preocupes por mi pronto estaré lejos, solo cuídate y espero que seas feliz, como me hubiera gustado darte esas alegrías en tu vida pero el destino es así y nunca será de esa manera, nunca me corresponderás de esa forma, aunque me gustaría que existiera el modo de que estuviéramos juntos la idea da vueltas en mi mete preguntándome .. y si me hubiera atrevido a decirle y si no hubiera hecho esto o el otro, después me doy cuenta de que él hubiera no existe y que si lo hubiera intentado nunca hubiera funcionado solo soy como un humano para ti pero a pesar de eso en verdad espero que disfrutes cada momento con Rock y no te preocupes por mí es solo que no podía irme sin antes quitarme esta espina del pecho quería ser libre por asi decirlo, de verdad lo siento no quería que fuera de esta forma pero muchas cosas no las planea uno…

Por siempre tuyo K

Baj sin pagar y corrió desesperadamente entre todas las estaciones buscando un peliblanco ya no sabía que hacer al principio fue a detener una locura pero ahora

-K por favor no te vallas

-… yo bueno .. yo- K estaba sorprendido realmente creía que a esas alturas ya estaría muy lejos - no tengo opción Kula, me uniré al ejército y estudiare medicina para complacer a mi hermana y ser alguien útil en la sociedad o al menos es lo que

-K por favor no lo hagas tu querías otra cosa, tal vez podías aparentar no tener metas en tu vida pero me di cuenta de que te gusta crear arte, componer canciones porque el ejército porque lo decides ahora, vamos K tu no eres así, ¡NOME DEJES SOLA!

-Todos a bordo el tren va a salir en 2 minutos..

-no..no te dejare sola ahora Rock cuidara de ti lo olvidas están comprometidos, serán felices- k seguía caminado hacia el tren no le gustaba recordar eso

-Pero pero.. y Athena la dejaras sola se que ustedes tienen algo y- no se le ocurría otra forma de detenerlo pero no quería que se fuera lejos

- jamás la vi de esa forma, adiós mi vida cuídate mucho- al parecer aun no leía la carta así que eso alivio un poco a K, la tomo por los hombros y le dio un beso mejilla- no creo volver a verte, pero espero que seas feliz siendo la esposa de Rock- subía al tren pero kula lo segia

-NO DIGAS ESO, NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER POR FAVOR, SE QUE FUI UNA IDIOTA AL NO NOTAR QUE ME AMABAS PERO NO TIENES QUE IRTE DE ESTA FORMA K, NO POR MI , QUEDATE POR FAVOR - kula empezó a llorar desesperada, mientras era sacada del tren por los encargados al ver que no tenía boleto

La había leído.. completa pero porque había fingido aun así ya era tarde- adiós Kula- este empezó a moverse Kula soltó su mano pero aun así seguía corriendo detrás del tren hasta que ya no pudo más, sintiéndose una tonta ahora ya no estaba tan segura de querer casarse con Rock pero sabía que lo de K ya no tendría futuro nunca, tal vez seguiría el consejo de K

K se fue muy lejos, mientras los copos de nieve caían lentamente esa sería la última nevada de esa temporada cubriendo lentamente las huellas que había dejado el amor que sentía lentamente , solo esperaba que el tiempo lo curara todo o por lo menos lo borrara lentamente de su memoria, por su parte Kula no se permitía llorar desde ese día esperando que regresara algún día siempre iba a la estación de trenes siempre que nevaba como ese día esperándolo pero aunque le doliera mu y en el fondo sabía que jamás volvería , un tiempo después se enteró que esa pintura la había hecho él y la guardaba como su más valioso tesoro…

FIN…

**Bien! ****Al fin pude terminar de corregirlo se que la idea es básicamente la misma pero pude pulir (por decirlo de alguna manera) la historia y mejorarla espero que les guste, la canción no es mía es de dark punk -something about us , los asteriscos que pongo son porque esa frase no es mía me gustaría decirle quien fue el autor original pero en muchas ocasiones es anónimo u.u, espero sus comentarios y**

**Bye-Bye**

**Kula Diamond Neko~ desu**


End file.
